The Return of Revan
by Edgecheif
Summary: What happens when Revan is mysteriously awakened after the ESB? Will he help the galaxy and aid Luke, or will he go against Vader adn Palpatine for the Lord title that once was his.(RR please)
1. Prologue

**Return of Revan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, nor am I making money off of this...just a little hobby...nothing else...I SWEAR IT TO YOU!

A/N- This story came to mind when I had wondered what it would be like if Revan were to return after the ESB. It would make for something interesting I think..

**Prologue**

Revan had woke up ignorant to where he really was. Everywhere he looked there was darkness, it felt as if he were lost in space. Yet he felt like he was alive, was he alive?

His head rose off of the ground, he looked around hoping to find light, yet he only saw darkness. He took his right hand and searched for his left, he finally found it in the pitch dark and took off the glove. With his bare hands he started to feel the ground.

The ground was smooth, like some type of metal. Where was he? The last thing that ran through his mind was Bastilla... yes...Bastilla. He and her had run their own Sith Empire along with various Sith Lords and Apprentices. He wondered what had happened to him...he crashed on a planet... But was this the planet?

Light from the ceiling suddenly popped up and the room he was in came into picture.

The floor was made of some type of metal, it felt weird to him. In fact the whole room was made of this type of metal, but he noticed these lizard like creatues in cages on branches like pets. But more importantly, seperate tanks surrounded the circular room. Each with a body in them...he noticed the bodies immediatly as the Sith Lords that were in his empire. At that time the Sith had various Lords. He wondered now why he was the only one out of the tank, and why was the force gone to him?

Suddenly a door in front of him opened and out of it two Royal Guards stepped through and halted their sticks to the ground with force. Behind them a beautiful young women with Red hair had come and she casually stood to the side, leaning on one of the tanks. Then an old man, his face was white and destroyed with wrinkles, he was covered with his black robe and a stick aided his walk. He walked past the guard and now stood directly in front of Revan.

"Well, one has survived." The old man said while looking at all the other limp bodies floating in the tanks.

"At least it was you Revan who passed the various test, if it had been one of those other weak fools under you, they would surely not survive in this age." He continued and wanted to go on but Revan cut him off.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Revan asked.

"I am your master, call me Emperor Palpatine...or a name more familiar to you might be Darth Sidious." Palpatine corrected him and a smile crept over his face.

"You are at Korriban my friend, I guess you are familiar with that place." Palpatine went on and suddenly Palpatine's smile turned wicked.

"What do you want from me?" Revan asked with his face covered in surprise because of his mask.

"You ask yourself that question Lord Revan. Ask yourself if it is you who do not want various things at this time. You were once a Sith Lord, wouldn't you seek that out again?"

"How do you know me?"

"Questions, questions. In time you will learn. You were a legend in Sith Culture Revan, my master Darth Plaguieus had taught me as much as he could about you. But he failed and only told me that you had acheived victory against the Mandalorians, and that you had many followers. Not much is known about you, it was even in question if you were a boy or a girl. The force is strong with you Revan, you still prove useful." Each word of of Palpatine's crept out slowly and it seemed to cause the guards to move a lot as if they were nervous.

"If I am strong in the force then why do I feel blind to it now?"

"The Ysalamari is pushing the force back. A Chiss commander had tipped me off to them." Palpatine replied quickly.

Revan looked around and thought Palapatine was talking about the lizard creatures in the cage.

"Also, the metal is made of Cortosis-Ore. I think you will find that your lightsaber is ineffective to it." Palpatine continued.

"But let me continue on why you are here. There is a Alliance trying to take down my glorious Empire. I had forseen awhile ago that they will lose, Young Skywalker will replace Vader, and they will all be destroyed above the Endor skies." His eyes closed now as if he were trying to recall something.

"But just a week ago, I had another vision... in this one Skywalker refused to turn to the darkside, his father, known as the traitor, had thrown me off to my death. Then the Rebels raced in and destroyed the 2nd Deathstar...So with you Revan, there is no way things could go wrong.. These guards will escort you onto the Deathstar II...unless you change your mind." and with that Palaptine walked out and the young lady followed behind him.

In Revan's mind nothing had changed since he was last awake, now the Galaxy depends on his one decision...again.

Once outside the yound lady strode behind her master and he walked as if he were depressed. Head looking towards the ground and using his stick as a aid.

"I want Skywalker soon my hand...do not disappoint me. Go get him..." She walked off and entered her ship. Palpatine was greeted by 2 more Royal guards, who accompanied him into the Imperial Shuttle.

A/N- Suspect short chapters, this is so I can get them out quicker and so you don't have to sit here and stay on one chapter, but move quickly through it.


	2. I Saw Him First

**I Saw Him First!**

A/N- I hope that my other does well in the Reviews, I need Reviews to continue or it feels like I am writing to myself. So please, just a short Yes or No would help me know that I am not talking to myself. As long as SOMBODY is reading, I will try to continue to write.

Chapter 1: Start of a Nightmare

Vader stood on the Excutor's bridge staring out the viewport. Looking and feeling for his son again. He had to reach Luke, or he would be the slave of the Palpatine forever.

If Palpatine got to him first, he would surely turn his son against him.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the voice of a human.

"My Lord, The Emperor requests you to meet him at the Deathstar II." The officer said stiffly.

The mask of Vader met the officer and Vader just turned around and walked past him.

"Plot the coarse, do it quickly!" Vader said as he was walking off the bridge to somewhere else.

Mara Jade had sat quietly in a Cantina on Anchorhead awaiting for Luke's presence. She looked at all the locals and the variety of them reminded her of where she was at. Just a few moments earlier a thug had picked on a poor Ithiorian for his credits. The Ithiorian gave them to him quickly, of course only wanting peace.

No one had bothered her though, sitting at a table by herself in her skin tight dark green pants, accompanied by dark brown boots. A green top had done nicely and fit her pants.

Her eyes started to wonder around the Cantina looking at the different species. She saw the usual species here, Ithiorians, Bith, Humans, Devaronian, Lethan Twi'lek...Lethan Twi'lek? She only knew one Twi'lek who had the red skin color and they were very rare.

She started to quinch her eyes to get a better look to see if it was actually...no...what was she doing here? Mala Kairn... whatever she was doing here meant bad news for Mara, because whenever the two met they were always in competition with eachother.

Mara noticed the red Twi'lek started to comeover. The Twi'lek had a fit body which was covered by a black Sith robe wondered if it was really her. Mara knew Mala was the type to show off her body with tight clothes and such. One of her Lekku wrapped around her neck showing the dark red spots that were naturally splashed acrossed them. Her other lekku wasn't visible because it was in the dark hood of her black cloak.

Mala sat down across from Mara and lifted her hood off so now her face was fully visible. Her face was very smooth and had all the attractive features you would expect, but her yellow Sith eyes were significant.. She placed her hands palms down on the table showing her pink fingernails which Mara wanted to break off soo bad.

"So...what brings you here Mala? I always thought Tatooine was a bit too dirty for you." Mara said sarcastically as a grin appeared on Mala's face.

Mala let out a short laugh "I am looking for someone here Mara. I expected to find you here in a Cantina...probably just fiending for some of that Ryl...right...Mara?" sha said coldly knowing there was some truth to that. Mara had been to Tatooine to get Ryll on several occasions, but the habit of that drug was over now.

Mara's head sunk down in shame at the thought, the darkside was the only thing she should crave and Palpatine had warned her that such drugs could control you.

"No...no Mala...I stay away from that stuff now." her voice was low, and she looked up to notice that Mala's lekku that was around her neck now hung over her left shoulder.

"Sure Mara...Remember, I can get you it straight from my home planet Ryloth, never touched by Hutt hands." she added trying to add temptation. "Well anyways... why are you here?" she sat back in the the chair now relaxed. No one would mess with two Sith...or hands of Palpatine...same thing to her.

Mara was knoced out of her gaze, pleased they were off the subject. "Looking for a Luke Skywalker, Palpatine told me himself."

"That's funny... he told me the same exact thing, in fact... I know where he is right at this moment...thanks to some local help." Mara had frowned at the thought of Mala being ahead of her. The only thing that kept Mala down was the fact that Palpatine had liked Humans more than Twi'leks, but as long as she got the job done it seemed he didn't care.

"Whice reminds me..." Mala continued her brag. "I have to go." she got up from the table and put her hood back over her head. Mara watched wondering how she would catch up.

She could be on the wrong planet for godsake! Mara also jumped off and started to talk to people in the Cantina.

Luke's had prepared landing of his X-Wing right by Jabba's palace. He had saw the Millenium Falcon there which meant Leia, Lando, Threepio, and Chewie had made it here.

The cockpit hatched open and a small wierd voice popped from it.

"Sweaty you are, too fat." Yoda had said wobbling out of the X-Wing and stood waiting for Luke to get out. Luke hopped out the X-Wing patting Artoo on the dome.

"Well, I warned you it was a one man fighter, I still do no understand why you have come Master Yoda." Luke said standing by Artoo as he was lowerd to the ground.

"Told I did, Listen you did not!" Yoda poked his stick on Luke's calf. "A new enemy has risen, face him alone you cannot. I may not be able to fight him, but help you I can."

"Yeah... I guess. I just don't want to lose you Master Yoda like how I lost Obi-Wan." Luke said and Yoda gave him his frown.

"Obi-Wan, with you he is. Through the force, see him you can."

Luke shrugged and Yoda started to ramble about something as he sat on the sand.

Mala sat on a mountain above the X-wing that had just landed. She observed the X-wing and Luke and then saw a little green thing come out. Shivers ran up her spine as anyone would know who it was. Yoda was still alive, she had thought that Palpatine dealt with him during the clone wars.

"Yoda, looks like this is going to be harder than I thought." She said turned back to a dark grey Twilek, who was the one who had told her of Han Solo being stuck in Carbonite, which led her here.

The dark grey Twi'lek name was Dinek Kluub, that was the seperate name. Diginified Twi'lek called him Dine'Kluub, which is what he had called himself just to show that he was not a outcast like some of the others.

Dinek had a scar running from right to left on his face. His face was well chisled. He had own a black jacket a bit darker than his skin tone. He wore gloves that were cut off at the finger tips. He had black baggy pants that were cuffed at the beggining of black boots.

He picked up a blaster with a scope and prepared to aim. "Well, we can get rid of the problem soon." his finger carressed the trigger and he slowly started to pull but the blaster was smacked from his hand. "Hey...I was just trying to help."

"You fool! If you were to do that he would know where we are!" She silently scolded him, but she was well aware that Yoda probably knew what was going on.

"Well no need to get so nervous, and frustrated ya know. I hope you know that black attracks heat?" he kneeled on the side of her looking at the green gnome talk to the human, poking the human with his little stick.

"Yes..I am aware of that...why?" she talked but never took her eyes off the scene of Yoda and Luke.

Dinek was now looking at the Sith robes tied over her body, imagining the figure that lay beneath them in his head. "Well, I thought it would be wise to take them off."

Her yellow eyes met his and a small little laugh came from her mouth.

"Nice try, but I think the mission is more important now."

Yoda started to walk towards Jabba Palace on his own and Luke yelled after him.

"Hey! Yoda! Where ya Going?" he shouted "Wait for me!" he started to walk towards Yoda but was stopped by the Jedi's master voice.

"Stay here you should. Rescue Han Solo I will." Yoda continued walking towards Jabba's Palace while Luke scratched his head and Artoo gave a unconfirmed beep.

Mala had stood up on the moutain now and put her hood over head again.

"Now is the time, Yoda is out of sight and Luke is alone. Get the ship ready, we will have to do this before Mara notices." she told Dinek as he hopped up and ran off.

Luke stood leaning against the X-Wing waiting for the great Yoda to return with his friends. Something told him that Yoda would not return, he was too old and fragile.

Artoo gave a soft beep twirling his dome around.

"Man Artoo. I haven't been on this planet in awhile...I guess you never notice how much you miss something until your far away from it." he sighed looking at the environment that lay before him."I think Master Yoda is way over his head, there is no way he could do this alone." he added.

Artoo gave whirl and a beep. Probably telling Luke not to worry.

"I mean...on Dagobah he was weak. Even if there was a new threat how would he know and what makes him think he can handle it himself." Luke grabbed his Lightsaber hilt out of the cockpit and attached it to his belt of his dark robes. "I'm going to help out." he began to walk off and Artoo started to follow along. Of course Artoo had to walk which dragged him back behind Luke a far distance.

Luke then heard a wild whirl from Artoo and turned around to find that someone in Sith robes was now following him. He stopped to meet the figure who had also stopped. Luke approached the figure and Artoo stood behind him as if he were ready for action.

"Well...hello there." Luke said waving towards the figure.

The red hands uncovered her face under the Sith robes. Luke saw the Twi'lek and smiled as he now thought her to be of no threat.

"Well...red...that is interesting." He extended his hand towards the alien. "Hi, my name is Luke Skywalker..."

"I know who you are." Her hand met his and suddenly a jolt ran through Luke's hand and Luke knealt on his knees as the lighting now was pulsing through him. Artoo started to beep wildly going into a panic until the little droid decided to join the action. Artoo stumpy legs started to walk towards Mala as she ignored the little droid now approaching him.

She glanced at the little droid whose mechanical arm was now reaching towards her leg. She jumped back and the lightning had stopped. She raised her other hand and with that electricity ran through Artoo making a almost human-like scream come from him.

Artoo had given Luke enough time to grab his lightsaber and charge towards the Twi'lek. Her blade came up quickly and the sabers were locked.

Luke aimed to cut off her left leg at the kneecap but found her red blade waiting there. He swiftly bought the saber back up and went for her head as she ducked out of the way.

She came back up swinging wildly at Luke's waist and she found it parried by Luke.

The battle raged on and Luke put Mala on the defense. In the background a YT-2400 flew over them and turned back around for a landing.

Luke had looked at it for awhile and then continued to attack Mala. Luke swung down now trying to cut her in two different slices. Mala saber had appeared above her head and blocked it, but all too soon Luke had kicked her in the stomach.

Mala flew back and landed on her back hard. She looked over to the ship that had landed and saw that Dinek had just exited the ship holding his gun ready to shoot at Luke.

Luke charged for Mala for one last and final strike and Mala in her mind had preyed to the Sith lords that Dinek would hit his target. She closed her eyes and with that she had heard Luke shout something in pain.

She opened up her eyes and found Luke on the ground kneeling. Luke's eyes relaxed and he now hit the sand of Tatooine in a deep trance.

Mala stood up and dusted herself off. Dinek had approached the faint Luke and checked on him.

"Is he suspended from moving?" she asked.

"Well...it looks like it, might be long enough so we can take him to your master." Dinek said now lifting Luke over his shoulder and started to go for his ship. Mala had wiped sweat off of her forehead and followed into the ship.

Aboard the Ships lounge, Mala had rested thinking about how Palpatine might thank her for this one. Her thought was interrupted though by Dinek who had now sat right next to her.

"Well, I put him in the hidden cargo area, it is locked he is pretty much in solitary confinement. Don't see how he could get out of this one." Dinek said resting his feet on the small table that was before them.

Mala looked at him in surprise. "Why did we stop?"

"Forwye said something is wrong with the Hyperdrive. Landed on Nar Shadaa to fix it up. Don't worry about Skywalker, he shouldn't be a problem." he said calmly

Forwye was his co-pilot, although she had not really met the Bothan yet. She knew he was the type that didn't talk too much and was well known among the smugglers.

"Look, I can take Skywalker even if he comes out." she said confidently while Dinek gave a short laugh.

"Sure, I guess that is why I had to save your life back on Tatooine. Not even a thank you? You could at least act like you are comfortable here." Dinek got up and with over to the counter rquesting something from the Auto-chef. When the Auto-chef was done fixing up the various fungus Dinek had presneted it to Mala and put it on her lap.

"Well you have to eat you know. I have never known a Twi'lek who had resisted Gruuvan Shaal."

"You are talking to an outcast like me Dine'Kluub." she said eating what was given to her. "Especially after what your clan members did to me on Ryloth when I was small. They will never be forgiven." passion ran through her.

"What about what you did to them afterwards! Look it is common for a young Twi'lek girl to get sold into slavery, especially the red and rare colored ones." Dinek said but was violently cut off by Mala.

"Look they deserved death, after all the deaths they have caused they deserved it!" she shouted.

Dinek had gently put his hands on her shoulder, gradually trying to make his way up to her Lekku. She had then popped up from her seat putting the food back on the counter and started to walk out of the lounge.

"Look Mala'Kairn" She stopped at hearing her birth name as Dinek continued. "I am sorry for anything that my clan members may have done, but you have to understand that I had no part of it. I don't agree with the slavery, it makes it harder to find rare ones like you." he stood meeting her eyes for a brief moment before she turned back around and mutterd 'Pathetic'as he smiled at how she tried to hide it.

A/N- If you don't like the relationship between the two Twi'lek, it is leading up to something besides romance, so don't worry too much. As for the important characters being absent in this chapter such as Palpatine, Revan, and Leia and Han. They will make their big appearance. I don't want to spoil too much, because if you like Vader and Revan, you will like some of the next chapter. Also, Yoda may be a surprise to some, but if I introduced just Revan, I needed someone to oppose him. But don't worry, Yoda will stay true to himself and will remain very weak due to his age.


	3. Vader's Challenge

**Vaders Challenge**

_A/N: I am sorry this took so long, it was testing week at my school so I didn't have time to do this. But when I get back in the mood, then this will be updated regularly._

_Chapter 2: Vader's Challenge_

Vader had arrived at the command sector north of the DeathStar II. Four stormtoopers had flanked him walking prodly to accompany the darklord. He wanted to waste no time with this meetings, it had better be important or... Vader wouldn't do anything to Palpatine. He was unable to because Palpatine was just too strong, he needed his son to defeat Palpatine and that is how things will go...it is Luke's destiny.

He had finally arrived at the entrance of the Emperor's throne room and had met with the two Royal guards who stood gaurding it.

"The Emperor requests his presence with me." He said menacingly and they let him threw but blocked the Stormtroopers from advacning.

He had arrived in his room and Palpatine's throne was already facing him. But standing next to Palpatine was a man who wore dark robes and a mask. He observed the man closely and pictures of the ancient Sith Lord Revan came to mind. But...how could it be...Revan would be way too old for a Human male. It had to be an imposter, a scheme to strike fear in the rebellion. Revan was dead...he had to be.

Vader kneeled before Palpatine with his head down and spoke.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader lifted his head.

"Yes my friend, Rise." Palpatine smiled as joyed filled through him to see Vader kneeling before him. "I would like you to meet my friend...Revan."

Confusion surged through Vader's mind as he thought of the possibilities. Would this Revan try to take Vader's apprentice spot? Or is he just another hand of Palpatine?

"My master, Revan lived even before Yoda. I find it har..."

"Of course Vader. The Revan here is nothing more than a imposter, he will strike fear in the Rebellion. He will be given his own forces to acheive this duty." Palpatine said interrupting Vader's thought, reading Vader's mind. Palpatine thought it was too early to tell Vader that Revan was still alive. Vader might feel threatened that his position was being challenged.

"Can the imposter...manipulate the force?" Vader asked.Who could pull off such a job of impersonating a Sith Lord...instead of a Sith Lord?

Palpatine cackled and his head leaned. "Of course my friend. I am not foolish and the same could be said for the Rebels."

"But my master. Who could possibly command a fleet and manipulate the force so well that he could be..."

"You question me Vader?" Palpatine hissed and Vader stopped.

"No my lord. I am sorry." Vader said reluctantly knowing that Palpatine had to be off this throne or Vader would soon go mad.

"Then you are dismissed my friend. Also...see too it personally that the Rebels know about Revan." Palpatine ordered.

"Yes my lord." Vader turned on his heel and walked out of the room with the Stormtroopers following him.

When Vader had left the Room Revan turned towards Palpatine.

"How long till he finds out?" Revan asked, Sith Lord to Sith Lord Revan knew Palpatine knew.

"Long enough. But all is going well...you will have company soon." Palpatine added knowing how everything was going. He knew that Revan had the power to alter it, so he had to pair him up with someone very capable of spying on Revan. Making sure he doesn't get too comfortable in this time period.

"Company?"

"Yes Lord Revan. A young Twi'lek girl will be bringing in Skywalker shortly, she will then depart with you." Palpatine said.

The word 'Twi'lek' triggered Revan's memories and he had remembered that he had once worked with a Twi'lek. They were very creative in how to get out of situations, and he had liked that in them. But the one he had worked with had grown annoying over time...just like everyone else he had worked with...Bastilla was far from annoying though.

Revan just nodded at Palpatine leaving it at that.

_A/N: Yup that is it! I know it is extremely short but I thought it would be better if I focused one chapter on a character. Which is why it is named Vader's Challenge. also because it introduces another obstacle in Vader's life. It is fun to do these short little chapters because I am already started on the next chapter which focuses on Yoda and his rescue mission._


	4. Yoda's Reclaiming of Age

**

* * *

**

Yoda's Reclaiming of Age

_A/N: Yup I will start churning these out now. So expect more updates and a story that seems like it is moving fast when it really isnt. So for those waiting on Yoda...here he is..._

_Chapter 3: Yoda Reclaiming of Age_

Yoda had left Luke in the middle of nowhere and was now approaching Jabba's Palace. Yoda had hoped that nothing happened to him but he felt that something horrible was in the making. If Luke was captured and given to the Emperor, the chances of winning would become slim. Yoda had approached the door now and a little mechanical eyeball popped out.

_"Why are you here?" _it asked in Huttese as Yoda looked up at it curiously and began to answer.

"Meeting someone I am."

_"You are permitted, the guards will escort you if you are welcome."_ The mechanical interrogater disappeared and the huge door opened before Yoda. Yoda looked at it and slowly walked in Jabba's Palace.

The Gammorean Guards were about to stop him but oddly nothing happened and they just let him by. He strolled over to the nearest empty chair and sat almost unnoticed by anyone. He sure did fit in with the bunch of aliens, so he played along. Dancing to their songs, and just having fun for awhile.

He had watched Jabba closely from a distance and saw the golden droid stand next to him. Yoda knew that he was one of the beings being rescued. He searched through the large crowd with the force, looking for anyone who did not fit. He had found a man of dark color hidden behind guard uniform. So it was two so far. Now all he had to do was wait for the others to get here.

After all the dancing and celebrating in the palace, finally the whole party stopped and a small bounty hunter was negotiating with Jabba for Chewbacca. It was almost time...

The negotiation ended and the bounty hunter stood waiting for it to end, so did Yoda.

* * *

So it finally had ended and the bounty hunter went to save Han Solo from the carbonite. She had laid the carbonite on the ground and proceed to open it. Yoda appeared from the shadows to surprise them.

"Hurry we must!" He said in a low voice as Leia jumped and turned around to see the small green creature. She quinted her eyes at him and then smiled slightly.

"Jedi Master Yoda!" she said with excitement, feeling like hope was renewed.

"Introductions, no time! Release him" Yoda said sternly as Leia just nodded and did as told.

Han woke from the carbonite confused barely able to see.

"Who are you?" He asked looking into Leia's eyes but only saw a blur.

"Someone who loves you." Leia said staring into Han but they both was interruppted by a small grunt from Yoda.

"Hmph! No time for this there is! You two...head west you will." He stated

"But what about our friends?" Leia asked.

Yoda wanted to tell them to risk them for what you fight for, but he knew it wouldn't work.

"Rescue them, I can."

Han laughed at the comment as he looked at the small green figure.

"Yeah, I don't know if I am dreaming, but it sure does seem like it." Han stated.

"Come on Han... we have to go now..." She said as Han got up and they started to walk away.

* * *

Yoda started to see the curtain in front of him open, all of the aliens stood there now laughing at the little green alien. Yoda put on a frown and grabed the hilt of his lightsaber. He ignited hit and got into his stance.

Jabba burst out and shouted "Jedai!" and all of the aliens scrambled. Yoda had sent a message to Lando hoping he would get it.

_'Go get the Wookie...'_

Something clicked in Lando's mind and he headed off to the chambers to get Chewbacca.

The Gammorean guards tarted to approach Yoda cautiously, one got too close and Yoda sliced his axe to pieces with ease. The Gammorean furious charged with no weapon and Yoda swiftly jumped over him and sent him crashing into a group of other aliens. The other Gammorean swung down at Yoda but met the ground and found it stuck there. Yoda force pushed him into another group of aliens.

Lando had just arrived with Chewbacca at his side and Chewbacca ran out wildly picking up Threepio and running for the door. Lando ran behind him taking out anyone who was on their tails.

Most of the Gammorean guards had left Yoda alone, as most of the guards knew their fate once they fought with him. Yoda had triggered one of the Gammorean guards confusion as he went around attacking his own people, whihc allowed Yoda enough time to get out of there.

* * *

All of the heros met at the Millienium Falcon, but Artoo was missing.

They all boarded on the Falcon and would pick up Artoo. The Falcon soared above the skies of Tatooine and below it a X-Wing and a small protocol droid were stranded.

"Artoo!" Threepio shouted with excitement.

The Falcon landed and Artoo was bought aboard.

"Can he be fixed, I will gladly give him some of my parts." Threepio said worried.

The Falcon then set off into the distance. Heading for the Rebellion rendevous point.

_A/N: Eh...I completely understand if this chapter sucks. Because I think it sucks. It is more of a summary of things and wasn't as descriptive as I would have liked. But don't expect it again. The only reason it was this way because I never like that part in RotJ. The next chapter will be entertaining...and surprising, It will end with a bang._


	5. Sky is a Limit

**The Sky is A Limit**

_A/N: I seriously think I have lost fans on that last chapter as I didn't like it too much. It was something I had to get out of the way. So now that that is out of the way, back to the original story._

_Chapter 4: Sky is A Limit_

Luke had remained trapped in a hidden cargo bay for what must have been a day now. Here it seemed that none of his Jedi Tricks would work, as he was so cramped in the space that his arms couldn't move and his knees stayed pressed against his chest. He had tried to get to his lightsaber but had noticed that it was not in there with him, the kidnappers were not that stupid.

Still he wondered what did they want. He had his accomplishments in the Rebellion but others had done better than him. Like Ackbar or Wedge. He looked staright ahead even feeling as if his eyes were cramped. He gave a short sigh and rested his eyes, hoping to pass time .

* * *

Dinek had been attracted to the Sith girl but her attitude gained annoyance. Atleast her force powers came in handy to get a new hyperdrive from a Rodian. He sat in the lounge area waiting for it to be finished for installation.

Mala had gracefully walked into the room with her Sith robes on.

"Nice to see you again Mala?" he said sacastically.

"I wish your Bothan friend would hurry, I grow tired of waiting."

"I know you Sith aren't too fond of that. So...why is this Skywalker so important?" he asked cautiously, hoping not to anger her.

"Well, if he could be turned then my master will have a greater advantage."

"Master?" he said laughing "You are willing to call him that?"

"Of course...you wouldn't understand...can we just leave." she said shaking her head at Dinek

* * *

Revan stood among the Bridge of his Super Star Destroyer. It was his now Palpatine had said, there are only two of these in the Galaxy and Vader had the other. But what Vader didn't have was a good leader for his fleet. Standing behind Revan with his hand behind his back stood Admiral Thrawn. Revan had thought him worthy and some say that he is beyond his time. With Thrawn leading his fleet Revan did not have to do nothing but sit there and watch a genius at work. Thrawn should be the supreme commander...not Vader. His ship was called the Axe.

He thought it would fit because Vader had the Executor and now this ship was the Axe.

Also standing on the ship was Palpatine. Palpatine had patiently awaited the arrival of young skywalker. He had started walking to chair and some of the Royal Guards had chills running up there spines. But Thrawn...Thrawn felt nothing, Thrawn had confidence beam off of him like a flare and Revan just smiled at his new ally under his mask. Revan thought that the fleet Palpatine had given him was enough to take down the Rebellion and a few systems...

"My lord," Thrawn said with not a hint of fear in his voice. "I suggest we make a move on the Rebellion now...they have no for..." He was cut off by Palpatine who was walking to a chair but then he just stopped and came to a halt.

"You will suggest nothing Admiral." Palpatine said as he continued walking.

Revan watched the scene and Thrawn was right. There were some Rebel forces nearby, a Imperial scout had sent them a message that they had set up a small camp on the planet Dagobah. If they were to attack it now it would cause great loss to the Rebels.

"But my lord, this may be our only oppurtunity. The Rebels use Guerilla Tactics and will move if we attack too late..." Thrawn continued but Palpatine had turned around and just looked at Thrawn with a wicked grin.

"You my friend impress me. Perhaps one day you will be Grand Admiral or Supreme Commander...but debate with me again and you will be dead...You are dismissed Admiral." Palpatine said in a cold tone as Thrawn turned on his heels and walked out with dignity.

Palpatine had then continued to the chair he had targeted early and Revan just stood there and watched.

* * *

The Hyperdrive had been installed adn the coordinates that had been given to them were already in and they had just exited hyperspace.

Forwye and Dinek had sat in the Pilots seat while Mala was back in the lounge still.

The view of a SSD came into sight and Dinek had jumped at the size of it.

"Wow! Well...turn off shields, lets show them that we are friends." Dinek told Forwye as he turned off all the shields and said nothing at the sight of the SSD. All of a sudden three TIE fighters were behind him ready to fire until there comm blinked on.

"The is Jor Geblanc of 123 squadron, what is your permission?" He asked sternly as Dinek replied.

"Something about a Skywalker..."

Jor had a face of puzzlement on. He had never heard of Skywalker and he was sure it was a bogus mission already gone bad. But he had to call in Revan first to check if they could pass.

"Follow the TIE's in front of you, break from them and you will be disintegrated." As he said that two of the TIE fighters that were behind Dinek had zoomed in front of him leading him a docking bay.

"Lord Revan?" He asked over a comm unit. "Someone here says something about Skywalk..."

"Bring him here...all of the ones aboard...bring them here."

"Yessir."

* * *

The ship Dinek had just landed in a docking bay, when his entrance ramp lowered he was met with stormtroopers as he went to walk down to them first off the ramp. Forwye had followed and behind him was Mala who had a drugged Luke followed behind him.

Luke had looked up slowly and saw what he had seen in his mind for the whole trip. A man clad in black as if he were a shadow, a old man. Palpatine walked up to Luke and bypassed everyone else and once he saw the boy face to face he smiled and let the restraining cuffs go.

Mala looked surprised as Luke quickly then grabbed her saber with the force and struck down some Stormtroopers.

All of a sudden Luke was stopped with lighting. He kneeled to the ground again as it surged through his body. Palpatine laughed at the boy's attempt as he knew he would try it. But Palpatine had to break him down and show him that it was useless to try and give up.

"It is useless to resist Jedi. From this day forward you are mine... and you shall meet me on Korriban soon...your training will began and the Rebels will end." he said and followed it with a cackle as Mala and the others just stood under his power.

_A/N: Well, that was the ending. Few surprises here, one is that of a younger Thrawn, I had thought of the Idea and it will fit...you will soon see..._


	6. The Light Fades

The Light Fades

_A/N: I am sorry if thought that was the last chapter. There are more to come and this I hope is just the beggining._

_Chapter 5: The Light Fades_

Luke opened his eyes...at least that is what he thought, he was not sure though. It was so dark where ever he was he could not tell if his eyes were closed. He stood up and his body protested in pain. He had remembered what Palpatine had done to him...but why did no one help? He had searched the room a bit with the force and looked for something to rest on, but unfortunately he had found nothing. He leaned against a corner awaiting what was to happen to him.

* * *

Everyone aboard Dinek's ship had been escorted to Revan's private quaters. They had been escorted with Royalty, by stormtroopes and Royal Guards. Although it was only 3 of them. Forwye, Dinek, and Mala. Once they had Arrived a figure looking out a glorius viewport turned around and showed his mask. Mala had immediately gasped at the sight of Revan and kneeled before him as he walk towards the trio.

As he reeched the Mala that kneeled before him he told her to rise and he had stared at the other two who had not done so.

"Do you know who I am?" Revan said sternly as Mala had now stood behind him.

"I would, but you have a mask..." he was cut off as he started to grasp at his throat.

The Bothan noticed what was happening and he bought out his blaster and aimed at Revan but the shot was intercepted by Mala's lightsaber. He then aimed at her and shot 3 more times to find each shot deflected. She then swiped at his head and decapitated him. Locus had let his grip on Dinke go, as he would watch the man mourn for his satisfaction.

Dinek had looked up to Mala with a hint of Rage in his eyes and she returned it with a smirk.

"Leave him...he will soon learn...Follow me." Revan said as they both walked out of the room .

* * *

Luke had opened his eyes at the sight of light entering the room through a open door. He felt hope beam through him, but it was sso n shot down with Palpatine's figure walk through.

Luke Stood now face to face with Palpatine as Palpatine cackled.

"Boy no one can save you now." Palpatine said

"Obi-wan will avenge me..."

"Obi-wan has failed the order and now he has failed you."

Luke's feeling was shot down by the thought as Palpatine continued.

"No one will save you...not your mother...not your sister...not your father..."

"Yoda will save me..."

Palpatine stopped in his tracks at the name. He froze and pondered for awhile...Yoda...

"Foolish Jedi...Yoda had died, along with Windu, along with Obi-Wan, along with the Jedi."

"You are mistaken, he is very much alive...search for him...watch."

Palpatine looked at the boy for a second and closed his eyes. He had searched for any hints of the lightside, since Luke was the last it would be easy to find Yoda. Yet...it was there...it was Yoda... he had been in hiding and now he was out? Palpatine had not forseen him and he became frustrated.

His hands rised and struck Luke down to the floor. When he was done he turned around and left Luke there again in the dark.

It mattered not if Yoda was alive. He had Vader, Revan, and now Luke. There was no stopping him now.

* * *

Mala had sat in meditation until she was interrupted by Dinek. Dinek had not been a prisoner surprisingly. He was a force-user and had not known it yet. Revan would use him and show him the ropes. He was still unaware of his powers, she had known but if it was up to her, he would never know.

"So...why?" he said

She stood up and faced him and he continued.

"Why did you kill him?"

"Look...it was not my fault, he should have stayed put and he would be alive right now. It wasn't in Revan's plans to kill him." She had to keep her relationship with him, if he was strong in the force Revan could be overthrowed when the time came.

"It was your Fault! You could have pushed him or stunned him or something!." He said moving closer in a attack position, holding the hilt of his blaster.

"Death comes in life, it was his destiny." She said as Dinek let out a growl and she moved closer in a seductive motion to calm him down. She ran her hand across his cheek and lowered her voice. "Besides, you are unaware of the power you have." Her lekku lightly layed on top of his shoulder and then when he tried to bring her closer she pulled back and walked out the room leaving him to think.

* * *

Mon Mothma stood above the Pilots at the briefing of Death Star II. She had went on about how it was unfinished until something clicked in the back of Ackbar's head. This was a set-up...something had told him, almost like a little green man was over his shoulder telling him to cancel the Attack. The pilots looked bored until Ackbar stood up and interrupted the plans.

"It is a trap!" He said to Mothma.

"Ackbar...it is hard to believe that such a trap could be planned so well."

"Yes...but over the years of which I have lived I have learned that the unbelievable happens." he said now looking at each one of the Pilots.

"Please Mon... Trust me on this..."

"You know I would Admiral, but you have no proof." she told him in a sad tone.

"Why would the Empire leave us such a big target after the destruction of the original Deathstar?" Mothma wanted to speak but was cut off. "No...we have no time for a debate...they are ahead of us...no matter what we do...they are always ahead of us..."

_A/N: That is not the ending. Another exciting chapter up next of course. Took long for me to do this, but I always do these in one day so I don't know why it takes so long to update. Yup another twist, the Twi'lek guy is a force user. Ackbar finds out about the trap before it happens. So it seems that Palpatine has forseen nothing but a blurry future in this story._


End file.
